fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nowie Sheep
_______________________________''Leave a Message when you can'' ______________________________ Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki NowiePark! Thanks for your edit to the User:NowiePark page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 11:56, March 16, 2012 Zikimura Hey man, how are you doing? I'm currently doing some assignments for Uni, so the finish up on Dante might take a while. Hopefully, i'll get him done by tomorrow. Btw, did you know that Uzumaki Naruto's japanese voice actor Junko Takeuchi who is also female. xD Zikimura 22:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey man, sorry to bother you, but you could you please write in your own section in my user talk so that i know it's you. I will create one for you. I though Zicoihno was hunting me down again :X i swear my heart skipped a beat...or two. A And could you sign your name with four ~'s? If you don't know, the button is below Esc, just hold shift when you press it. I have to search your name when i want to reply. Thanks man! Zikimura 21:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yep, thanks, and sorry but i fixed your picture in the profile to lookd better :D Sorry about that, but it was kinda skewered. Zikimura 02:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Ugh, finally complete. Use him however you want, but i want to add the story with him in the synopsis :3 I can't wait to see him. xD If you have changed your mind, let me know. It has been quite a while since we last talked. Zikimura 08:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura You can do whatever you want. Just one thing, if you need to know anything about him, stick to his profile :) Zikimura 12:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah, just copy Dante's source code. And write in your own space :X [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura First off, sorry about replying so slow, but my laptop broke, so i was depressed the whole day yesterday and i cried in my pillow all night so... yeah :X And since it's the weekend i can't go and borrow one from Uni ;( Second, i dont know exactly what you have planned, so i cant say how much involved he could be. Also since its your story it depends on how involved you WANT him to be. About appearance, well... frankly, it'd be more awesome if you surprise me :D Maybe you could add some comedic scenes that make him look like an idiot at first, but then more awesome. Torture him a bit, he doesnt mind at all >:D Third and final, your story is pretty awesome. Just one thing bothers me though :| "... it made Mithra realize something: She had completely fallen for Silas." You're kinda rushing it here, i mean she's falling in love a little bit too fast. Maybe a crush? Or you could write "She might be falling for Silas." or something like that. It is YOUR story and i dont mean to offend, just a friendly suggestion :) Can't wait to see more. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Like i said, do what you want with him :) I would like to see him after he develops the Take Overs. A suggestion (you don't have to follow it though). Mammon is his most used Take Over. You can go with that. Phantom King is a last resort due to Chaos Mode. Porlyusca's orders so i wouldn't use it too much xD Also, you dont need to have Dante win against Silas. Their fight can be entirely comedic, or they can just butt heads wih sparks flying snime-style with Mithra pulling him by the back of the shirt and stuff. And then he helps out later, or they fight but it gets interrupted. But like i said, your call, so do what you want :D Should be great :) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dont worry abou it. I have some really important stuff to do so i wont be on the wiki for about a month or so. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 10:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey, IF you decide to keep the picture, do you want to make Flowrence and one of my future characters have a meeting :D The character i sent you a picture of is Engi Threepiece from Yumekui Merry manga. She fights two demonic sisters that i want to put as my Dark Stellar Spirits. We can make a connection between them. Oh, and i have some cool pictures for an attack from that same character. i can upload them if you want. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 00:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, here are the kanji for Florence. ふろれんすごっどすぺる Furorensu Goddosuperu. She will fight them, and hate them :D 'cuz they're evil bitches xD sides, she does that in the manga anyways xD i'll need to write a good portion of the article first though. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 00:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Enter your character infobox, and there are two places to write. Below 'Name', there is 'Kanji' and 'Romaji'. You write the kanji in kanji obviously, and Furorensu Goddosuperu ''goes in romaji (if you don't know). No, the colours are for themes only. They don't represent anything more than that. Can't wait to read "Set Out". [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!]]) 01:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, i forgot to mention... i'm nowhere near done with Dante >:P GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! >XP [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 03:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Holy shit dude o.O What.The.FUCK did you give me? Dayum, that's one ugly sunuva... I dunno what to do with this guy, are there more pictures of him besides this that I can use? Cuz with just this, I'll be kinda hard pressed to manage, not to say that I won't be able to however, but It'd be easier on my ass. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Shit dude, this guy's fucking awesome XD I'm so excited, I just saw his profile and I'm gonna start trying to mix somethign up. Thanks a lot man XD [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Pitiful mortal... Had you opened you ears to the prophet, enlightenment would have come to you too. It is not to late my child. Listen... LISTEN to the prophet Thousand Foot Krutch - Let The Sparks Fly. He shall guide you as he has me. No seriously, you gotta listen to badass fighting rock music and you can do anything. That and when you're high, but I doubt you got some weed on you XD[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 12:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Sorry about that last post, but i've been listening, still listening in fact, for that song for 14 hours. No shit. I haven't even slept :D What I meant to say is that just listen to cool fight songs and it'll all come to you. Pfff, thats how I do all my magics XD Can't wait for Set Out! btw.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 12:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah don't worry about it. It's a good thing Persona doesn't have a problem with it. Happy BDay btw, if we don't get a chance to talk on the 7th, or 8th, i don't know what day it is where you are, time difference and all, so i can't calculate you BDay, lol Here's something to cheer you up http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Jigen. Check the comments lol[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 02:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Nowie, hi man. How have ya been? I'm fine. Hey, can I ask you to include Jinx in the story. If you can put her in. that is. She IS Dante's partner and I was hoping she could tag along with the gang. If you include her and need anything, just read her profile.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude that picture on my alliance sucks so bad. Thanks for helping out, but the ones you suggested won't really do. You see, I don't plan to make this like with guilds where you tattoo it on your skin. While I need a banner, this isn't a permanent alliance, but only until Zeref is snuffed out. I'm looking for something related to witches. Would be awesome if I can find something like Crime Sorciere's guild stamp, but alas. Those are custom made and hard to find, so I'll be searching for a while. In the meantime, I'll keep the shit I have lol. As for Dante, how about an honorary member that is semi-active with the group's activities and comes to their aid no matter what? Not that I won't like to join permanently, but he's already a Guild Master, so it would be quite hard to juggle both. But an honorary member could fit the story. You know, he helped Silas a lot and they both have developed deep camaradiere between one another. I was thinking if you would agree for me to add Team Moon Drop as a member of Malleus Maleficarum? That would be awesome, you could represent Seven. Subsequently, we could put the FRFH as members as well if you'd like. Or maybe just TMD (shorter version)? TMD joins first, then later FRFH? I was hoping Dante can meet the team during the Phantom King phase. After he saves Jinx and before he fights Simon. Of course, you tell me when you want him and fit him right in. Don't be reserved about it. However you feel like, I will have no problem in indulging it. You see, I will leave everything regarding Dante in your story up to you. Whateve you come up with I'm sure would be damn interesting. So let you imagination free as it were.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 14:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol ....... No comment about that first song Love is in bloom. A beautiful bride, a handsome groom. Two hearts ... lalala Anyways, lol, I won't have Dante fight Simon in your story. But he will have already picked up Jinx. If you want you can have him pick up Jinx in your story. However you want to. But you story is canon, so the events will be separate. I'm still thinking of either having the fight right after TMD or make some shit in between, like a filler or something. You don't need to worry about the last one however. I don't know how to explain this. I think it would be sort off, urgh what's the word I'm looking for, shit I forgot. Ungrateful or selfish I don't know exactly what the right word would be, SORRY. But for you to agree to have my character in your story, I'm honoured mate. So I won't do something as stupid as meshing up stories. Bah, I don't know how to explain myself. Hope you understand :D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 15:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah sure no problem :D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 13:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Persona Yes, here's about the rules. Look up, and you'll have a list of them. I am an admin by the way, so leave a message on my talk page if there's anything else you need clarifying. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 12:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Nowie. Listen up; Ashy-boy, Zico, and I have no problems with the magic, it's only Zarai that does, so you don't really need to change it. We don't mind; in fact, Sting and Rogue's DS elements may work similarily. (In fact, I'm basing a Zan off it on Bleach Fanon if you don't mind :P) And if you HONESTLY want to change Rumble DS after this, claim that guy's page for your own. It's just a bunch of copy/pasted stuff anyways. And I approved it, because, well, I like the idea, so thanks for making it in the first place :D Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 11:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, it's all up to you. Keep it there for another day if you want. It's not hurting anyone. You're actually not wrong about your interpretation however. We said no discussions about it anymore, so it's not going to happen, it's okay. But if/when you decide to change it to normal magic, then you can mix it up with other magics and whatnot. Your call. Oh! And Happy Birthday if I don't give you that in three days :P Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 11:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ashy's Personal Space I assume there would be a variant of the Magic Council in the country of Seven. Focusing less on preserving "order" and in essence probably only serves to forbid certain magics and the like.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 09:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alrightio, go ahead :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya Nowie. And sure, that sounds good. But I'd say, that to fuel the transformations, one has to use their own magical power, I mean, it's a weakness which helps you limit the amount of usage of the ability. Additionally, it helps you plan out your attacks in a sequence that will improve your own abilities as a RP'er. :D Just a suggestion.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) As long as they aren't images from real life, you can use anything :) Though of course, it has to be non-pornographic etc lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 08:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Which point things are you talking about?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Zicoihno It's pretty easy, actually. This:User:NowiePark/Sandbox. That's all you have to do. And of course link it to your user page for easy access.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Banned him for a year, he'll never bother your stuff again. As for content, looks like Ziki fixed that. Sorry I didn't catch that, btw, very sorry. If anyone ever removes anything from your page like that; just messes it up, just tell any of the admins to block him/her and they'll be blocked. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Personal Space for Leengard Ustan i see you have open slots in your miscellaneous and antagonistic characters appearing in your series you've already mentioned possibly using Conway Blackwood and i just wanted to suggest possibly using another of my characters that i've made and have yet made use of: Gottes Hexenjäger. if you don't want to then oh well, i understand with it being your story and whatnot, just a suggestion Leengard Ustan 04:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i get what you mean about the...lack of information i gave on Gottes' abilities and shall begin working to expand on that as much as i can to make things better for you, the author of the story, to properly use him in your stories to the fullest extent Leengard Ustan 22:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I have expanded on Gottes Hexenjäger faster than I expected I would, check him out and let me know if this is better or worse (or if i might be getting him close to god modding, which isn't good at all) and I'll fix him up (or down) Leengard Ustan 23:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) i'll see what i can do about expanding more on my characters, sure you can call me Gard btw, post lengths don't really bother me either Gottes, honestly is intended to be entirely antagonistic towards any and all who use magic, so his appearances should most likely almost always involve him attacking and/or fighting with some mage or another (main character or otherwise). even have a fun twist of him teaming up with them temporarily to help take out your Big Bad and then either leave immediately or immediately turn against them and try to kill them as well. Conway, being a freelance mage, would possibly be more likely to come and go and/or team up with them more often or even more permanantly and be part of the team. so with him it'll probably depend more on where he goes in the story as to if he joins them or not, hell at one point he could probably even end up working against them since his loyalties lay more with his current employer. he isn't really set as a protagonist or antagonist, though he does have a moral compass and tries to avoid killing or letting someone die. And he also carries the jade key of the Aeon Spirit Gōngjī the Rooster, so her personality should also come into play - she's willing to kill if it keeps Conway alive, at least until she gets a more proper owner. basically, for how they're introduced just remember: Gottes - mostly, if not completely, antagonist Conway - alliance goes either way, though he's more morally focused lemme know if you need any more info Nowie Leengard Ustan 22:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no problems with Conway becoming a member of Team Moon Drop, as for Gottes he'd probably be convinced to join the team on a temporary basis like i said above. His (Gottes) self-proclaimed goal is to destroy mages (haven't really figured out why yet). Gottes would respect Silas' martial arts abilities, and probably view him more as either a rival or someone to try and turn against magic (or both). Conway and Gottes would probably know each other more by rumors and aliases, like Conway only knowing Gottes as Hammer of the Witches or as the Magic Theif and Gottes only knowing Conway as Feueranzünder '''or '''Hi no Oni. Basically their knowledge of each other basically amounts to they know'' OF'' each other. Leengard Ustan 22:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, letting ya know I used that link you sent me for Gottes Hexenjäger, check it out Leengard Ustan 23:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Prac NowiePark 12:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Plague Zombie Good ur mentioned about those, i have explain for u. Wanna talk this in chat or in talk pages? PlagueZombie 15:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Well would be nice if u can help me couse everything are used... Plague or Acid was my only ideas anymore XD. PlagueZombie 15:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Well Plague couse its healing and couse/cast plagues and diseases and acid couse it melt enemy PlagueZombie 15:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie I have one rule: "Dont make that what other people are done" and couse ash have Acid God Slayer, im not gonna make Its dragon slayer version. I try think something what other ones doesen't created yet. Something what other ones never think to use. PlagueZombie 16:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie AH... Sulfur Dragon Slayer Magic? : D.... Raiga Dragneel Hi can i write about Golden Dragon Slayer.Raiga dragneel 12:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) hi,can i make an article about Cait Shelter Guild(re-make).Hope u can help.:D Raiga Dragneel 09:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Character Review Just letting you know that I'm going to start writing the review for Ashuron within the next couple of days. You can follow my progress here. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The "I CBF making a topic so I'll just dump it here" section The Godspells likeing your story so far (though honestly i haven't actually read all of the prologue) this is more i didn't want to clutter up your story with comments so i'll post it here. the comment is: for Gladiators fighting dirty is fighting fair because the fights are no holds bar for them (historically anyways, i don't remember if you wrote that they have a moral code or what-not in the Navarina page) Leengard Ustan 07:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) first off, thanks for the complement on The Omega and you're welcome as well, i feel the story is progressing nicely and i do plan to eventually go back and read the prologue, i ment to read it first but i got distracted with life, forgot were i was and skipped the prolouge for the time being ^^' second, no Wrath isn't my character, he was created by True-Clown-Prince who allowed me to use their character in my story and finally, yeah historically samurai did use more than just the katana, but i do see your point about it being purely based on swordsmanship, plus everyone's perspectives differ on everything which helps keep things interesting ^^ Leengard Ustan 07:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) lol, well now it's my turn to be flattered that my stories are considered in the top 3 (i honestly haven't actually read Chronicles of a Mage or Tales of a New Generation, but with them both written by our wonderful admins, Zico and Ash, i'm positive they're great stories) and i've also noticed a lack of...continuity in stories that makes it hard to get to know a lot of the characters on the wiki and yeah, from what i have read of the prolouge (before losing my place and skipping it) it is pretty...rough to put it nicely, but the idea behind it is good, giving a better history than what most usually do, myself included, on the character pages Leengard Ustan 08:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC)